


The Movie Marathon

by DemonicCharm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicCharm/pseuds/DemonicCharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England has been dragged to yet another dull movie night with America. Only, this time, he finds a little secret Alfred's been keeping quiet about and the night quickly changes into one of the best nights England has ever had. One-Shot PWP. USUK/UKUS. [Co-written with Villainedward]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Movie Marathon

It was, by far, the most awesome badass idea he had all week!

There could only be a handful of things as cool as a horror movie marathon to test his nerves! He saw everything; from the Blair Witch Project to the Ring series, which were now in duct-taped boxes underneath the table (not that he was scared of them. They were just there for... safekeeping).

The only hard part was finding someone to stay with him throughout. In the end, the only one who grudgingly accepted his request (after the American forcibly dragged him most of the way) was England.

As Alfred engorged himself with many helpings of popcorn, Arthur scowled at the screen and made criticism after criticism; "American films are so heavily clichéd and predictable", "Where's the sweetness in this chocolate? It's terrible!", "They are the worst actors I've ever seen. Worst than those in the previous films", "Another gore-feast? I'm more nauseous than scared. Well, I would be if it even looked realistic", "Really? A jump scare? That makes you scream? Where's the atmosphere?!".

Alfred blocked most of it out. That was one good thing to come out of being raised by the nation; Alfred developed a gift for ignoring pretty much everything he said. It was little wonder that no other nation asked England to watch films with them.

Finally, America let Arthur put on one from his home country. The actor he recognised was the boy wizard that England was very proud of. It took only a minute into the film for America to completely lose his cool and scream loudly before latching onto Arthur.

Arthur wheezed and tried to bring air back into his lungs. The grip loosened ever so slightly but showed no signs of letting go and only tightened when Arthur fought to break free. Now pressed between the arm of the chair and Alfred, Arthur tried to get as comfortable as he could. Centuries earlier, Alfred cuddling up to him would have been cute and encouraged but now it was annoying because of that git's strength!

As the ghost left the screen, Alfred relaxed but, to Arthur's surprise, didn't let go. Suspicious, Arthur actually held his tongue on the matter (it was hard to get any affection from the bastard nowadays) and returned to his attention to the screen, only to become aware of the cowlick that stuck up and blocked some of his vision.

Annoyed, he tried to brush it down, only for it to sprung back up again. Frowning, he tried again. And again. And again. Never once noticing the grip around him slacking.

Alfred relaxed against Arthur, feeling his eyelids getting heavy. Lost in the toying his cow-lick, he groaned weakly at the sensation.

Only to realise what he had done five seconds later. He bolted upright and stared down at England as though he was completely crazy (which he partly was, America believed, cause fairies, really?).

"Don't go touching my hair like that!" He cried, louder than he intended. "Fuck, dude, I'm not a kid any more!"

"What?!" Arthur growled, his eye twitching in annoyance. "I know that, you bloody plonker!" Christ, why was he there again?! Scowling, Arthur across his arms over his chest and glared at the film, completely ignoring Alfred now (to his relief). If it hadn't been the middle of the night than Arthur might have seen Alfred's flushed cheeks and that... would have been... Alfred gritted his teeth and pretended to look back at the wide-screen. "It's weird... I mean, god, you just don't touch people like that! Jeez."

America slouched on the couch and stared at the floor, seemingly sulking but really just trying to ignore any of the feelings making his brain go as fuzzy.  
There was a big reason why he didn't let people touch his hair.

When he noticed Arthur was actually ignoring him, the sulking became real and Alfred reluctantly looked back at the screen – right at the moment where the ghost was causing crazy shit to happen in the house and -

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It caught him off guard and he did what instinct told him to – hide behind Arthur.

"YOU BLOODY OAF, GET OFF ME OR -"

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO THAT NOT COOL, BRO! THAT NOT COOL! THATSTUPIDBITCHTOOKMEOFFGUARDCOMPLETELYTHEYSHOULDPUTAFUCKINGWARNINGUPROSOMETHINGFORSHITLIKETHATJEEZUSCHRISTTAHIEDFNKJBDNTMN!"

Reluctantly accepting the fact that Alfred was completely useless in this state, Arthur grumbled under his breath and placed his arms around the terrified boy and absent-mindedly petted the top of his hair, letting his fingers run through the golden locks.

Alfred squeaked into Arthur's chest, his mind turning into a messy pile of goo. The fear gradually left only for the burning sweet sensation to return. Stupid Limey! Why did he have to... do that?!

"Watch your film and be quiet before you give me a headache," Arthur lectured, continuing to toy with Alfred's hair, ignoring how his own cheeks were beginning to rise in colour (it was only because that oaf was choking him!).

Alfred closed his eyes tightly and shook his head faintly. He was more likely to scream if Arthur kept touching him like that!

His hand tried, to no avail, to push the British man's away. He didn't want Arthur to keep petting him but...it felt, kinda...good when someone else played with it. Alfred let out a heavy, almost impatient sigh out through his nose and bit his bottom lip as he concentrated on Arthur's fingers rolling and touching, rolling and touching...stroking...

"Ohhhhhhfuuuckkkk" Alfred moaned, his hands instinctively travelling up and under the back of Arthur's jumper, completely lost in those magical fingers.

Well, it was a damn lot better to endure than the screaming and the yelling, Arthur thought. He shivered when Alfred placed his hands underneath his jumper. The other's hands were cold and he hadn't expected that. But it seemed innocent enough. There was nothing wrong with them having a small tender affectionate moment on the sofa, right?

Arthur closed his eyes and continued stroking Alfred's hair. A quiet Alfred was quite a pleasant one. And an affectionate cuddly Alfred was definitely something Arthur missed having around. He was always so much cuter like it...

Alfred whined as he traced down Arthur's spine. Fuck... Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Every little stroke was going straight down into his groin, making Alfred consciously raise his hips away from Arthur. Why...? Why did it have to feel so good?!

Please don't let him stop! Alfred begged.

Taking a desperate move forward, his hands ran along the bottom of Arthur's ribcage and then up towards the nipples. The thrill made his stomach flip, encouraging him to trail his fingers along the little pink -

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Arthur seized hold of Alfred's wrists tightly. His cheeks that were only a tinted in colour was now burning bright red. What the hell... was... was America coming onto him?!

"W-wha?" Alfred blinked and looked up, his glasses askew. He was enjoying that... and when he enjoyed something he was going to keep going with it! All right, so that may have been his cock talking but still...

Catching onto Arthur's flushed reaction, Alfred smirked. "If you don't stop, I won't ~" he cheekily said, moving his wrist with complete ease as he continued to play with Arthur's nipples. As his hand went up, so did the jumper, revealing skin that Alfred was more than happy to kiss.

"A-Alfred!" Arthur yelped. He tried to pull Alfred's hand away but it wasn't easy to. Alfred's strength meant it was like trying to push against a brick wall. So he placed his hand on top of Alfred's hair, his fingers tangling in the hair. "This isn't being relaxed...!" It was making him become the complete opposite!

Alfred was being sexual with him?! Where the hell did this come from? Had he... had he fallen asleep while watching the movie? If so, this was a very bad time to have a dirty dream. He swallowed and looked down at Alfred, trying to connect the pieces together.

Arthur gripping his hair gave Alfred another thrill. Fuuuuck, move your hand, he thought desperately as he raised the jumper up higher and dragged his tongue from Arthur's stomach to his chest. His gaze met Arthur's and he smiled.

"You don't find this relaxing, Sir?" he asked innocently, knowing just how to push Arthur's buttons. "Do you want me to stop?" He lightly bit down on the other nipple and circled his tongue around it.

Sir? Sir?!

That little brat... Arthur bit down on his lip and clapped a hand over his face. There was no way he wanted Alfred to stop now... Damn that bastard! Such impure thoughts he was unknowingly creating...

"Relaxing isn't the term I would use for this..." he muttered before moving his hand on Alfred's head. "Wh-where the hell did this come from..?" What caused it? Surely it couldn't be a dream for it felt too real. Alfred's wandering hands and wet tongue felt amazing against his skin.

"Dunno, what brought it on but -" Alfred shrugged, continuing to run his hand over England's chest and down his slim sides whilst tracing his tongue over every inch of skin he could get t, his eyes on Arthur's the whole time. "Please don't stop stroking my hair," he finished off with a mumble.

All logic was clouded over with the hazy lust. He needed Arthur. After all this time... he really wanted Arthur!

Alfred turned his head to kiss Arthur's palm and fingers, letting slip a little moan as he licked the tip of one of Brit's fingers.

"Bloody hell..." Arthur groaned as he placed his other hand to his face to hide his red cheeks. Alfred was begging him for sex. Begging. BEGGING. There was no way he could turn this down, even though there may be severe consequences later. Well. Alfred started it so that would be his defence.

He dropped his hand down onto Alfred's head and went back to tracing each strand with the tips of his fingers before pushing his hand through the locks. "All right..." he mumbled, as his other fingers moved back slightly from Alfred's mouth. Damn tease. He swallowed and looked up at the blond. "Just don't be pissed later..." he added as he traced a finger along Alfred's lips.

"Aaahhh!" Alfred whimpered as his mind went fuzzy again. But Arthur's consent quickly brought him back. "For real?!" He grinned stupidly, smile slacking a bit when he felt the finger linger on his lips where he licked it slowly, nipping the tip gently keeping his eyes on Arthur's.

He dipped his golden head and he engulfed the finger, tongue rolling around it when he paused then dragged his teeth gently along it as he came back up.  
Arthur felt his mouth go dry as Alfred gave such sweet attention to his fingers. His highly active imagination was already jumping three steps ahead.

He continued to stroke through Alfred's hair, enjoying the soft feeling through the gaps of his fingers. His feet brushed against each other in attempt to remove his own socks he could begin stripping down of clothing.

Alfred bit down gently on the finger he was paying attention to, letting out frustrated moan as his hair was stroked again then released England's fingers and kissed down his palm to wrist, nipping the underside gently. American's hands paused on either side of England's hips. He dragged his thumbs lightly along the Englishman protruding hip bones.

Mewling quietly, Alfred nuzzled against the hand playing with his hair. "Hnnnarthurrr... - " The blond paused and flushed widely realized the noise he just made. He pouted, half looking embarrassed and half looking annoyed at what he just did.

"You...you didn't hear that," the American muttered, frowning.

"Hear what?" Arthur replied smugly with a smile growing on his face. He placed his legs around the American's waist and quickly pulled the other's hips against his own. If they were going to do this, then the Brit won't hold back. He rolled his groin against the others, wanting to hear that sound again.

"N-nothing-guh!" Alfred jerked forward and threw out his arms to catch himself, heart beating fast when he felt the Brits legs tighten around his waist. Now the toying with his hair wasn't the only thinking giving the American a raging hard on.

"You mean that groan?" Arthur purred as his fingers grasped on Alfred's hair and eased the boy closer to him so he could give him a tender kiss on the lips. "I want to hear more..."

The low seductive tone of voice, the hair pulling, the hips - Fuck this guy was WAY hotter then Alfred remembered.

Dignity Alfred, dignity, you're a superpower remember? Keep calm.

"d-d-donnnnmake me do it again" He whimpered close against the man's lips, jumping into the kiss hungrily the moment he felt their lips touch. Rocking his own groin against England's desperately, he tried to slip his tongue into the man's mouth.

So much for keeping calm...

Arthur had to admit, Alfred wasn't a bad kisser even if he was a bit forceful - but that's America's natural greed. He leant up into the kiss and eagerly claimed Alfred's mouth. The kiss was only short-lived though when he felt Alfred's erection through their clothing.

The friction made him gasp into the kiss and pulled back. Bloody hell, was America really this excited already?

His legs gripped tighter around Alfred's waist in attempt to slow the other down. There would be no fun if Alfred was too quick. Slow and steady got the best results ~

"Easy there, tiger..." he said in a husky voice, "You don't want to lose it too soon ~"

Alfred growled in response, half annoyed and half enjoy the grip tighten around his waist keeping their groins together.

"Lose it? I wont lose it. Who do you think I am?" He grinded his hips forward with less ferocity. England couldn't just act all sexy like that then tell him to calm down! Teasing jerk! Besides HE wanted he hear some of those noises England could make...

The American captured the Brits lips again for another heated kiss, wrapping one of his arms around the man pulling him closer. Alfred kinda enjoyed how small Arthur was. But it wasn't a shared enjoyment.

With his body held close by Alfred, his arms trapped between their chests, and his legs around the American's waist, there was little Arthur could do other than buck his hips back against Alfred's. Stubborn, he leant as far back as he could so his hands could slip underneath Alfred's shirt and traced his fingers over the muscles underneath. Fuck, the brat had a nice body...

Goosebumps appeared over Alfred's arms from Arthur's light touch and stomach muscles tensed under his loose shirt. Alfred was barely aware the man had stopped touching his hair but that didn't matter any more cause everywhere else England touched felt just as good.

And touching England almost felt better.

It was almost like a need that was gloriously being fulfilled, not that he hadn't thought about it or anything before... touching England.

America almost reluctantly broke the kiss to attack the Brit's neck with sloppy kisses and tender, unsure bites. Moving down the side of his neck only to drag his tongue back up along the man's jugular, continuing to leave small kisses down the neck and over his collar bone.

Arthur closed his eyes when he felt Alfred's amateur kisses coating his neck. It was rough, and sloppy work, but it was doing its job in arousing him further. A gasp or two escaped along with the heavy breathing. Eager, he tugged on Alfred's shirt.

Catching on, Alfred straightened up and tugged off his shirt, slowly revealing his well toned skin. His muscular chest raised and fell with every panting breath while his heart raced madly as Arthur's eyes lingered over his body. Everything about Alfred just then, from the flushed reddening cheeks to the well packaged torso was driving him insane. He growled and tackled Alfred down onto the sofa so the other was now beneath him and placed his mouth back over Al's.

Completely caught off guard, Alfred's eyes widened at the animal like growl. Before the blonde had another thought he was knocked back down onto the couch, his mouth being completely ravaged by the now turned, usual sensible British man.

Groaning with such lust, Alfred wrapped an arm around the Brit's back while the other weaved its way through the straw-coloured mess of hair.

Lips, teeth and tongue, Damn fucking hell could Arthur kiss. The American was more then impressed, after hearing things about the Englishman being lazy in bed, and tried desperately to keep up as his face flushed from excitement.

Enjoying the wrestle for power, Alfred dragged his nails hesitantly down along the side of the other's pale skin before suddenly tugging at the jersey jumper still hiding more skin to kiss.

Arthur knew that now he was on top, there was nothing that was going to stop him from staying there. He'll show this American how to have a good time - he'll make him wish he could do it all the time so it haunts his mind constantly. He'll make him an addict.

Ignoring the tugs on his jumper, the kiss was broken and England showed Alfred the proper way to tend to the neck; starting behind the ear and trailing down to the side of the neck and then moving to the front. He carelessly marked the skin with a drive of power and the need to show ownership.

A shaky cry slipped passed Alfreds lips the moment Arthur began working on his neck. He was panting and groaning in enthusiastic response, The kisses warm and the bites were sporadic and altogether just so god damn fucking erotic.

The sensations when the sensitive spots were touched sent chills through his body, forcing the American to make noises he didn't even know he could make.  
As Arthur pulled back to toss off his jumper, Alfred took the chance to hungrily breath in attempt to keep cool. But with Arthur being on top of him, completely ravaging him, and marking him with all those bites... He really REALLY enjoyed being taken advantage like this, forced down and used.

He was arching up into Arthur's touch as the man finger's ran forcefully over the Americans torso. His hips bucked impatiently against his partner's, clearly desperate for contact but at the same time enjoying the lack of which he would only get at if allowed by the older nation.

"Easy..." Arthur whispered into Alfred's ear as he placed his hands on Alfred's hips and held them still. "You can't skip the foreplay... There's so much fun to be had..." His hands raised up along Alfred's sides and towards his chest. His thumbs circled over Alfred's nipples. "Just imagine it…" he continued to whisper with his lips brushing over the earlobe and briefly bit down on it too as Alfred groaned with pure longing, "The lips biting, the tongue licking, the mouth sucking… all over those sweet spots." An idea came to him. A sweet, juicy, idea… "But for that… clothing would have to be removed…"

He hooked his fingers over the top of Alfred's trousers. "Why don't you... remove them for me? Slow.. and sexy like?" Seeing Alfred put on a show just for him would be very hot.

Breathing heavy, Alfred paused to look at the Brit, looking a little puzzled at his suggestion. "...take of my trousers...sexy like?" All he could imagine was a stripper at a cock party. He flushed and glanced down at his jeans.

"You want me to get up and ...dance them off?" he asked, looking back up at Arthur half hoping that wasn't the case (he was kinda enjoying lying down on the couch) "Or just..." Alfred ran his hands down his well toned chest, over his hips and under the top of the jeans, slipping them a little further down his pelvis only for Arthur to stop them from going further, "slip them off..."

"... Sir?" he added with a cheeky grin.

"You don't have to even get off the sofa..." Arthur smiled in a sly manner and pulled back far enough to pull Alfred up into sitting position. "Just rest upon my lap and use your imagination..."

It would be immensely enjoyable to see Alfred attempting to move his hips in a seductive way like a stripper did.

Alfred had almost forgotten that this was England he was with – one of the biggest perverted nations around.

Different ideas flew through his mind at light speed but none processed well. He knew he could do it but... to be suddenly asked upon...

Feeling Arthur's eyes grazing over him expectantly, Alfred felt another pleasant trickling of goosebumps along his spine.

He was a sexy fucker. He could do this. Smirking with restored confidence, Alfred half straddled the Brit's lap then began to drag his hands over his hips and along the rim of his jeans. Running his fingers lightly up and down the crotch, he fumbled with the button and zip then swayed his hips as the jeans slowly tugged down pass his pelvis, Arthur's gaze completely hypnotised upon him.

Giving England one of his most charming smiles, he shook his hips in front of Arthur's face and smacked away a hand as Arthur reached out to touch. He was far too into it to realised how fast his trousers were travelling at his bended knee and when Alfred tried to tug them off completely -

Thud.

Pain shot through his head as he found himself on the ground, face completely red, only half realising what happened.

It was probably too much to ask for, Arthur found himself thinking as he looked down at the idiot on the floor. Taking some pity, he slipped down to join him and tossed away the jeans. Moving in-between Alfred's legs, Arthur leant over him with his hands either side of Alfred's head. "Nice try," he teased before giving him a light kiss. "Maybe next time you could do it standing up and with a pole? To keep your balance, of course..~"

He didn't laugh and ignored how much of a turn off it had been. Either way, it had been adorable and easy enough to recover from.

Alfred groaned and let his his head fall back, hitting the floor again, completely mortified from the scene he had made. The American tried to avoid Arthur's gaze even when the man stole a quick kiss from him and stared at the dark ceiling, face still red.

He could feel himself going a bit soft down south.

"Shudup" he mumbled, kicking himself back into action (heroes did not cower cause of doing something stupid!) "I could show you things even an old man like you'd never seen done on a pole, if I had the chance"

Not wanting it to stop so soon, he lent up, hovering his lips close to Arthur's and trailed his tongue over them, barely grazing them with a touch.

"I doubt that but you shall have your chance next time..." especially if it meant Alfred would dress up to do the pole dance. He was sure that he could easily get the stuff Alfred needed for that. He was distracted from his thoughts by Alfred's gentle touch. He smiled and leant down before firmly placing his lips back over Alfred's.

Arthur tugged down the last article of clothing from Alfred's body and pressed his knee in-between Alfred's legs and against his groin, causing Alfred to grunt and jerk his hips back.

Leaning up into the kiss, Alfred eagerly forced it to deepen when he wrapped one arm around the Brits neck, fingers eventually knitting into his messy blond hair as the other hand moved down between them, blindly trying to find and pull at the older man's trousers.

Only to accidentally brushed against his now re hardening cock in the process, and, distracted from his task, clasped onto his own erection and move in steady pumps. This caused his hips buck against Arthurs leg and himself to moan loudly into the kiss, a desperate "Arthurrrr...~" following it.

"Easy there cowboy..." Arthur whispered into Alfred's ear. How adorable Alfred was at being so easy to turn on; though he wasn't too happy with Alfred exciting himself. Arthur placed hand on Alfred's wrist and eased his hand away from the American's groin and then replaced it with his own. He stroked along it with the back of a finger and moved his lips down to Alfred's chest to bite and kiss all over the skin there.

He was going to enjoy making the American scream himself hoarse... Hee, maybe he would lose his voice over it and become a mute for a while! Arthur smirked at his own dark thoughts and began to remove the last of his own clothing. He kicked off the trousers but left his briefs on.

Alfred's impatience wore thin. It was lucky it had even gone this long with Arthur, but he wanted to see move of the man's 'tricks', that France kept teasing him about!

Alfred suddenly ran his fingers through the Brits blond hair then gripped it roughly and jerking his head to reveal the man's neck. The American lent up to drag his tongue up the side of Arthur's neck and nip the spot just under his ear, leaving a angry red mark before whispering;

"C'mon Arthur~ show me how strong an Empire can be~" He kissed Arthur's cheek before biting and sucking hard on his ear lobe, purring "-unless age has gotten the better of you~"

Arthur's eyes narrowed. Anyone who had sense would know that you should never challenge an Empire (even a former one!)... especially if it happened to be England. So Alfred wanted to play around? He was going to be gentle since it was Alfred but...

He forced Alfred back down and loomed over him with a sneer. The boy's wrists were held against against the floor and Arthur's knee was resting upon the throbbing erection. "You think you got the balls to mess around with me?" he asked in a low amused voice. "Your teen arse will be beaten ruthlessly before you could even scream." He pressed his knee against Alfred and leant down so their lips were barely touching. "I could leave you begging for release..."

Especially since they didn't have any of the usual equipment around and Arthur was too into the thought of nailing Alfred against the floor to go on the hunt for some. He doubted America would bother.

"You bet I have the balls..." Alfred said through gritted teeth and closed his eyes, half in pain and half in pleasure as the pressure intensified on his dick. He grunted, distracted from giving Arthur a proper reply. His eyes opened when he felt the presence of the Brit's lips so close to his own and tried jerk his head upwards, desperate to taste his partners lips again, but to no avail, the knee on his cock kept him firmly in place.

Instead he snorted and licked his lips;

"Cool story bro" He threw a charming smile up at the Brit, enjoying the response in provoking him. "Though...it miiiiiiggggggght be a bit easier for you, y'know, if my 'teen ass' wasn't a superpower " he lent up playfully nudged the others nose before falling back. "Don't you think, Artie~?"

"Superpower or not, you'll be screaming like the little piggy you are when I'm done with you," Arthur mocked as his knee slowly rubbed against Alfred's dick. "That is, if you don't come prematurely."

Arthur neglected Alfred's lips and moved to nibble lightly on his ear. He released Alfred's hands so he could remove his pants. He wiggled out of them and tossed them aside. His knee moved away and their naked bodies were pressed together. Arthur slipped his hand in-between them to continue its teasing torment on Alfred's erection. One little stroke with a finger was followed by another slow stroke.

"Hey! I'm no pi-iiig~ieeee!" the word ended in a unwanted moan, the soft lips and teeth against his ear making him shiver. He cursed Arthur for not letting him finish the argument and his skilled fingers the moment Arthur's hand moved down between them. The American ran his hands over the blond's shoulders and back, dragging his nails along the skin in pleasure as his lower back arched up against Arthur with each stroke.

He gasped. "I'm not -gonna cum ...yet..." But he was seriously close at this point each stroke was making the heat build in his stomach and making his head spin. "Ffuuuckin hell...!"

"Just like a typical teenager..." Arthur purred. "You'll make a mess all over yourself in no time."

As if to prove his point, his hand suddenly grasped around Alfred's cock and pulled harshly along it. His thumb held over the tip; purposely blocking the exit that Alfred would need when he reached his peak.

"Will you scream out my name as you see stars?" the Brit continued to tease as he made another long pull on Alfred's dick. "Or just swear loudly for the neighbours to hear?"

"You fucking-I'm not-" Alfred growled, digging his nails into Arthur's skin when he suddenly began to pull at his cock. The Americans breathing was heavy as he squirmed beneath Arthur, hips bucking and trembling.

He tried to blink back the surge of pleasure preparing to overcome his whole self, "I'm not gonna-loose-so soon-but fuckkk~ Arthur..." Alfred didn't want to loose against Arthur by proving he could hold his orgasm, but it was so fucking hard. He clung to Arthur and began absent-mindedly kissing any part of the man he could reach, digging his teeth deep into his shoulder as he felt himself cumming.

Arthur's thumb moved in time for the semen to spill out across Alfred's stomach. Young boys always did finish fast so Arthur hadn't expected a lot from Alfred. He tutted and kissed the American's lips lightly before whispering. "You were saying...?" He smirked and nuzzled against Alfred's neck.

The fortunate fact was that they were nations and, therefore, had a lot of stamina. To have sex with a nation was a fantastic experience for anyone lucky enough to get a chance to. "Will you be quicker next time?" he teased.

Alfred blinked to try see past the stars and lights that had blocked his sight. He was breathing heavily and groaned in response to Arthur's tease, pushing the man's face away with his hand while he pouted, muttering breathlessly

"Fuck off old man, I was already ready to go when you..." The American frowned, embarrassed over the thought of Arthur's pulled at his Nantucket again.

"B-Besides! what about you? you're still hard as fuck" Without any bit of trouble, Alfred rolled them over so he was straddling Arthur's waist, looking down on the blond. "Did you enjoy seeing me under you like that?" He lent forward and pursed his lips "wike I was a wittle colonie again."

The American was quickly bouncing back from his orgasm, but the recovery still kept his chest raising and falling gently.

Shit.

He wasn't expecting Alfred to turn them over. They had nearly hit against the table that held the salty snacks from their movie night. The DVD was now replaying itself but neither of them noticed nor cared.

He did indeed enjoy seeing Alfred underneath him like that but the mocking was pissing him off. He smirked as he somehow resisted the urge to punch him in the face. "I did enjoy seeing you like that... Back in your rightful place," he added with a sneer.

Alfred chuckled and straightened up, rolling his hips against Arthur's playfully.

"Ooh baby, that hurt me real deep~" he pouted, trying an failing to look offended. The American was enjoying teasing Arthur, it was always one of his favourite pastimes at any point while they were together. and it wasn't like Arthur took them lying down, or got all insulted, which was one of the reasons why Alfred liked doing it so much. Arthur put up a fight.

He trailed his hands over the Brit's chest and stomach, "So how does it feel then to have me above you like this? Do you not like it?" Pausing just at Arthur's hips and began drawing light circles along them.

Arthur put up a fight all right - and he was cocky about it too. He placed his hands on Alfred's hips to keep him steady, biting back a comment about Alfred's weight crushing his pelvis, and eased the man into a halt. It wasn't enough to bring out the best friction - not from that angle anyway.

"You're failing to show me how its better than seeing you squirm and moan beneath me," Arthur replied in the same arrogant manner. "So I would have to say no..."

"Uck" Alfred frowned and flushed at the comment, suddenly feeling self-conscious "Well... its not so nice having your bony hips poking into me whether your on top of me or under me..." he continued to frown and leaned forward, placing both his hands on either side of Arthur's head.

"Besides you enjoyed it earlier right?" He nuzzled and kissed the man's cheek and jaw "I heard you liked this position ~"

"Bony? I'm the ideal weight, you moron!" Arthur huffed only to fall silent when Alfred moved closer. He had to admit, it was very hot to see Alfred like that. Very hot indeed. Ah! How he wanted to reverse the position and fucked him throughout the night.

"And where would you have heard completely poppycock about what I do and do not like?" he asked once he came back to his senses and shifted underneath Alfred. The colour of his cheeks gave him away and he was looked over to the side instead of at the American. "Compete and utter poppycock..." he muttered.

America smiled when he noted the flush in the Brits cheeks "Dunno just...heard stories, people talkin'...y'know?" He grazed his tongue lightly over the pale skin he continued to kiss. And dared to roll his hips again slowly, seeing as they were slightly raised since he was leaning forward, taking the awkward pressure off the older man's pelvis. His re hardening cock brushing against Arthur's fully hard one. He moaned gently, unaware of Arthur doing the same.

Alfred thanked god for his youth and ability to bounce back.

"Thought I might be pretty good at it too~ I mean, if you DID like to do it like this..." He looked up at Arthur, blue eyes practically pleading.

Arthur tensed when their erections brushed against each other's. His hips bucked immediately, wanting more than just skin on skin. "Who... Who is talking...?" he demanded as he peered back up at Alfred.

How was he meant to say no to that expression. He groaned and placed his hands over his face. "F-fine..." he gave in. "Just don't... hurt yourself." He'll doubt Alfred would be cautious. He would probably charge right into the whole thing and mess up somewhere.

Alfred bared his teeth in a grin, looking excited as he suddenly sat up. "Hurt myself? How would I hurt myself?! I'm awesome at riding bear back~!" He winked at Arthur and rolled his hips again the prove his point. "Bet you've even thought of me doing it hmm?" Alfred let his hands move down either side of Arthur, gently lingering on his waist.

Arthur groaned and covered his eyes. Why did he have to say it like that? Now he was getting images into his head. Damn that brat! He flushed again at his comment and finally moved his hands away. "I-i have not! Don't mistaken me for that froggy pervert!"

Though that was a lie. Who wouldn't love the idea of Alfred in his cowboy outfit riding them like a common whore? He groaned and peered up at the American. "Do you even own any lube?"

Alfred sniggered at Arthur's reaction, knowing exactly what was going on in his mind. "You're just as dirty as the rest of them, Sir" he looped on a little southern twinge as he spoke, just to continue making he Brit blush.

The same thought went trough everyone's mind whenever they overheard him talking bout horseback riding or anything similar.

It was hilarious.

"Lube?" Alfred blinked then frowned, thinking "I...I...Oh fuck i never thought of that..."

That certainly killed the mood. Arthur muttered under his breath and tried to sit up the best he could with Alfred upon him. "How typical of you to not think ahead..." Not like either of them had planned for this to happen but it was just easy to make blame where he could. "Sorry, cowboy, but there's nothing you can really do..."

But he'll find a way of making it happen again, and soon.

Alfred fell back onto his ass, his legs still on either side of Arthur as the man sat up, they were now facing each other as the American waved his hands defensively. "Hey hey! I didn't know we were going to end up like this! Do you really just expect me to keep lube lying around my t.v room or something?!" He was getting flustered. "If anything I'd thought you'd have some in your pocket or something!"

"W-what? I do no such thing!" Arthur got just as flustered that someone would even think he would do that! He then sighed as he calmed himself down. Well, sex was out of the question then but... A hand moved behind Alfred's head and brought the American in closer. "Let's finished this then..." he whispered before bringing their lips together.

During the kiss he brought himself closer to Alfred. His free hand moved down and wrapped around both their erections and tugged on them in a long and slow motion.

Alfred went from being annoyed and flustered to swooning and melting into the kiss, legs closing best they could around the blond man's waist. He pulled away for a second with a moan from the pull. "Haa~...you damn bastard ...d-distracting mee~" Finishing by wrapping his hands around Arthur's neck and burying himself back into the kiss, hips moving desperately to meet each motion and pull of the hand.

Arthur smirked into the kiss and pulled back in time to give a quick reply, "Learn the tricks, boy", before sealing their lips together in heated passion.

Due to Alfred's rocking against himself, Arthur had to speed up the motions of his hand. The need and thrill was pulsing through him again and a weak moan slipped out of his mouth. Fuck... It had been too damn long.

On Alfred's part, the kiss was rather sloppy, since he was more concentrated by the wonderful sensation filling his being.

He rolled his tongue over Arthur's and grazed his teeth over the muscle and sucked gently before going in to wrestle with it once again. One hand grasped at Arthur's hair, as the other slipped down his chest, taking hold of one of the Brit's nipples and rolling it between his fingers harshly.

"Mmmm..." Arthur was enjoying the attempts on Alfred's behalf on keeping the erotic sensations going. His free hand went up to Alfred's hair and gripped on tightly to the cowlick that had caused Alfred to break down to easily. His pace on that was at the same pace as his other hand.

The kiss was broken and he attacked Alfred's neck. Everything gradually picked up his speed and pressure.

"ahh~h!" Alfred started to tremble with the pleasure once Arthur started stroking his hair in time with his cock, and together with those lips and tongue against his neck, it was electrifying!

He tangled his fingers into the Brit's hair and arched his back, leaning back and exposing more of his chest and neck as it rose and fell with each stoke.

He groaned and took a deep shuddering breath, hips jerking in Arthur's grip.

"fuckin-Fuck you Art-! you gonna make me- cum again if you keep going, like thaa~~at~!" He tried to sound mildly irritated but instead ended up whimpering quietly.

"That's the idea, Alfie," Arthur purred against Alfred's ear. Just hearing those sounds coming from Alfred was making him go crazy. He raised briefly to capture a look at those flushed cheeks and needy expression on the American's face and smiled again. "Beautiful," he whispered.

If only Alfred could always be like this.

"Fuck-you~!" Alfred bit out back before gasping again and eyes closing, letting his head fall back, attempting in vain to ignore the purr and lips against his ear.

His hand fell to Arthur's shoulders and he dug his finger nails deep into the skin, blue eyes opening to see Arthur watching him.

He flashed the Brit a weak smile and welcomed the mouth back against his neck, laughing breathlessly "t-take a picture why don't ya if you~ like the view so much~"

"H-ha... I could e-easily... see it again..." If he gets Alfred hooked on this when he'll be able to see that expression many times in the future. Haha, he would happily have him tomorrow too where they would be better prepared for it.

Arthur's back ached and he rested his forehead on Alfred's shoulder. The same intense feeling was forming in him. In the next couple of thrusts of his hand, he came across their stomachs. His hand moved as they both collapsed into the pure sweet ecstasy.

"Yeahh you-could~~! ohhhhhhhhhhhyeahhhh" Alfred bit down hard on his lip as he felt himself reaching his peak, cumming shortly after Arthur with a moan and the British man's name.

It took him a few minutes to realise he was lying on the floor with Arthur on his chest, The orgasm had left his mind blank and fuzzy so he didn't really know what was going on. Patriotic stars and a small bald eagle were flying around his eyes.

"M-maaaaaaan Arthur...,that was...awesome" the American panted out, trying to blink away the stars and eagle, his hand subconsciously stroking Arthur's hair.

Arthur was panting slightly but recovered quicker than Alfred. He moved himself up slightly higher to claim those lips and end it on one hell of a kiss.

He then moved off the American and rested down on the floor next to him. "That means we.. get to fuck more often..." Arthur stated with a weak chuckle. "If you think you can keep up..." Make it into a challenge and he was sure enough to get action later since the other would want to prove himself.

Alfred leant into the kiss, slightly disappointed that it ended so quickly. He let himself flop down, happy to lay beside the blond and relax.

"Of course I can keep up! who do you think I am?! China or something?!" The American rolled onto his side and leaned in close to his now partner (that's what he's call him right?) bumping his nose against Arthur's gently and flashing his famous smile.

"And I won't just keep up, I'll beat you out of the WATER~!" His smugness was showing again "Because I'm awesome as fuck."

Arthur rolled his eyes before pushing himself up onto his elbows. "Considering I now know the method on how to turn you on quickly and effectively, I believe it will be I who will be 'beating you out of the water'." Not to forget that he had much more experience and had built up stamina over time. But... he'll gladly assist Alfred with that.

"Now, I advise you to get a shower before going to bed," Arthur looked down at the mess they had left on Alfred's stomach. "And then we'll go shopping in the morning for supplies."

He reached up and turned off the DVD player and then the TV so they were now surrounded by complete darkness.

That had been the best night of the movie marathon so far and England found himself eagerly looking forward to the next.


End file.
